Exit the Dragon
Exit the Dragon is the 13th chapter of Mafia II. Summary Vito receives a call from Henry Tomasino saying that Carlo Falcone found out about the deal and took his cut of the take, sixty grand, and that they should meet him in the park. Vito and Joe get dressed and go to Lincoln Park. A cutscene starts playing and shows Henry being slashed to death by the Triads. After killing all of Henry's attackers, a furious Vito and Joe follow Mr. Wong to The Red Dragon Restaurant and proceed to kill every Triad they encounter. After the shootout they interrogate Mr. Wong until Joe loses his patience and shoots him dead. Before he died, Vito and Joe learn that Henry was killed because the Triads had discovered that he was a rat working for the feds. Vito and Joe have to escape the restaurant and decided to hide their involvement in this slaughter because it could start a war. Walkthrough After talking to Henry on the phone, get dressed and out of the apartment. You'll be taking Joe's car, so head over to his garage and enter it. It's recommended that you acquire two or three grenades from Harry before starting the mission. Just follow the mission marker to Lincoln Park, thus triggering the cutscene. After the end of the cutscene, take cover behind the nearest object and shoot the Triad members attacking you. If you're playing in Hard and can't see the enemies on the HUD radar screen, be advised that there may be some additional enemies hiding behind their car until the end. After killing the enemies, follow Mr. Wong's car from a safe distance to The Red Dragon Restaurant in Chinatown. Once there, enter the restaurant - thus triggering the next cutscene. You'll find yourself taking cover behind a wall. If you went ahead and bought the grenades - do not under any circumstances use them yet. At this point, just shoot all the enemies you can see - don't forget about the bartender. Then move up and hide behind the bar. From behind there, you'll have an excellent shooting position upon the enemies. There are some enemies in the windows above the stairs, so shoot through the planks covering them and kill them off. Now, go down the stair on the right and enter the next room. Just shoot the enemies you find and carry on. Basically, just proceed into the building in this fashion until you reach the elevator. Take it downstairs, get rid of the rest of the guys and then go kill Mr. Wong in his office. After the end of the cutscene, head up the stairs onto the street. There'll be a huge police blockade just down the street now. Equip your grenades, which you'll hopefully have saved until now, and throw one at the blockade. One good hit should be enough to incend the gasoline in the squad cars, thus blowing them up along with all the officers. If not, throw another. Now, run out and steal a car. On your way towards Joe's Apartment, be wary of police - they'll be everywhere. When you reach the parking lot outside of Joe's garage - the mission will end. Notable deaths *Henry Tomasino, killed by the Triads. *Mr. Wong, shot by Joe. Trivia * The opening cutscene was intended for a mission that involves Vito going to destroy a warehouse full of Dezilia sports cars under the orders of Stephen Coyne for Derek Pappalardo, but when the mission was cut, that cutscene was changed and put here instead. *The name of this mission may be inspired by a film "Enter the Dragon" starring Bruce Lee. * The name could also be a reference to the term "chasing the dragon" which refers to smoking heroin. *Henry's death in Chapter 13 was foreshadowed back in Chapter 5, when he was shot by Sidney Pen, his thirteenth contract. He believed that was the reason why he got shot, as the number "13" is often associated with bad luck. * When Joe asked where did all the Triads suddenly came from, Vito responded that there might be a tunnel that leads to China somewhere. This might be a reference to the dig a hole to China gag. *Towards the end of this mission, Ling Ting Tong by The Five Keys is played on Delta Radio. *The opium den that can be found inside the restaurant may be a reference to Sergio Leone's gangster epic "Once upon a time in America" starring Robert De Niro and James Woods. *There is a glitch in Joe's apartment that a girl can be stuck in the front and the player can open the door and go out in his underwear, and appear in every cutscene in them. *After Vito and Joe exit the restaurant and enter a car you can hear the song Chow Mein by The Gaylords on either Empire Classic Radio or Delta Radio. *In this chapter, Joe uses classical Colt 1911 in the cutscenes while he uses Colt 1911 Special in game. *If the player throws a Molotov Cocktail at a paper lantern it will catch fire and it will swing around turning into a destructive weapon. * If the player triggers the cutscene where Henry gets killed in a vehicle after you kill the triads, you will be in your car which is fully restored. Video walkthrough Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay